Lembranças de Natal
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Fanfict participante do Concurso Floco de Neve. Neji e Tenten relembram seu primeiro natal no Time Gai


_**Lembranças de Natal**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto; maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus....Muamuamuamua.

Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.

Fic participante do Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve!

Tema 5 - Família, criança, Papai Noel.

A casa estava silenciosa, mas isso era comum, não se fazia mais barulho do que o necessário; exceto quando _**alguém**_ estava em casa.

_**CRASH. CREEEK. TOUUUF. BUUUUUM.**_

-Bem vinda – Foi a resposta do moreno a todo esse barulho

-Eu trouxe algumas coisas, vou preparar o jantar - Anunciou a morena ao passar correndo pela porta.

_**TOUUUF. CRASH. **__**CREEEK. CRASH. CRASH. CRASH. CRASH. KABUMMMM.**_

_Depois de algum tempo..._

-O jantar está pronto

O moreno se levantou da poltrona e caminhou a passos lentos até a sala de jantar; no caminho passou pela cozinha, e só uma única espiada ali dentro quase lhe causou um ataque do coração.

-Está treinando para demolir a casa Tenten? – Perguntou ao se sentar

Ela o encarou; os olhos perolados quase derretendo os chocolates.

-Não, estava fazendo a nossa ceia! – Afirmou feliz ao se sentar também

Foi ai que ele olhou o que tinha a sua frente; não era uma ceia luxuosa, mas havia um peru, champagne e arroz com frutas secas.

-Porque se deu ao trabalho de fazer tudo isso? Poderia pedir aos empregados e pouparia o trabalho de limpar tudo depois – Disse o Hyuuga

-E que graça tem em não fazer nada? Gostoso mesmo é se sujar enquanto se prepara algo bom para comer com quem gostamos.

Neji sentiu um calorzinho gostoso subir por suas bochechas, mas virou rapidamente o rosto e ficou encarando a varanda, de onde se podia ver os primeiros focos de neve caindo.

-Você nem lembrava que hoje é natal não é? Anda pegando missões demais Neji, eu já te disse isso, como vai ser quando nossa criança nascer? – Perguntou a morena

Essas palavras bastaram para tirar o gênio Hyuuga de seu torpor; criança? Tinha ouvido bem?

-O que quer dizer com isso Tenten?

-Que nós vamos ter um bebê, e eu não quero que meu filho cresça enquanto o pai está se arriscando em missões!

Ela se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, parou em frente a ele e levantou um pouco a barra da blusa, trazendo sua mão junto com a dele para acariciar seu ventre.

-Eu... eu vou ser pai! – Afirmou o Hyuuga

Esses eram os momentos mais felizes para Tenten, quando via Neji deixar a máscara de frieza e demonstrar os sentimentos. E como o sorriso dele era maravilhoso.

-Me desculpe por passar tanto tempo fora, de quantos meses você está? – Perguntou maravilhado

-Dois, logo minha barriga vai estar enorme! – Afirmou orgulhosa

Ele a conduziu de volta a mesa e serviu a comida, depois estouraram o champagne e se deitaram no tapete extremamente peludo que havia na frente da varanda para olhar a neve cair.

-Vou pedir missões mais perto para o Naruto – Neji informou

-Que bom; sabe o que essa noite me lembra? Nosso primeiro natal no Time Gai; você se lembra?

-Como eu poderia esquecer?

_**Flashback**_

_-Vamos Neji, daqui a pouco vai estar cheio!_

_Tenten corria na sua frente pelas ruas, o apressando em meio a suas risadas. Estavam um pouco atrasados, coisa de uns dez minutos, mas Tenten adorava festas, e nem o Hyuuga conseguia controla - lá quando estava animada desse jeito._

_-Você vai cair e se machucar, então eu vou ir para festa e você vai ter que voltar para casa – Neji falou de mau humor_

_-Deixe disso Neji, vamos correr até lá! – Pediu enquanto dava a volta nele e disparava para frente_

_-Não, não devemos gastar nosso chakra com coisas desse tipo! _

_-Você é muito certinho_

_Mal ela terminou a frase e seu pé escorregou na neve acumulada na beira de um pequeno barranco, ela escorregou, e ia cair quando Neji a segurou e a puxou para cima._

_-Eu não disse! – Afirmou ao ajuda - lá a sentar em um banco_

_-Meu tornozelo está doendo – Reclamou Tenten_

_-Deixa eu dar uma olhada_

_Mal ele tocou o lugar ela se encolheu e gemeu de dor, apertando a camisa dele entre seus dedos._

_-Você torceu o tornozelo; não vai poder ir a festa, vou te levar pra sua casa – Disse o gênio dos Hyuuga ao se levantar_

_-Neji... – Chamou baixinho_

_-O que é?_

_-Eu não quero ir pra casa, eu quero ver o Papai Noel, eu ouvi as outras crianças dizendo que ele ia estar lá, e ia dar presentes para quem se comportou bem! – Contou com lágrimas nos olhos_

_-Papai Noel não existe Tenten! – Afirmou ao pega-lá no colo_

_Tenten era leve, o treinamento de um shinobi exigia habilidade e agilidade, e isso ela tinha de sobra, mas assim que sentiu os braços dela rodearem seu pescoço um calorzinho gostoso tomou conta de todo seu corpo, mas com isso também veio as lágrimas da garota, que soluçava encostada em seu pescoço._

_-Tudo bem Tenten, ele existe sim, mas eu não acredito nele, satisfeita agora?_

_-Nãooo, eu queria... queria ver ele na festa! – Afirmou soluçando_

_-Ok, eu vou te levar, mas vai ficar embaixo dos meus olhos o tempo todo, e nada de brincadeiras, tem que ficar sentada, seu tornozelo já está inchado!_

_Ele começou a caminhar na direção da festa, não era tão longe dali, logo chegariam._

_-É por isso que eu te adoro Neji, sempre cuida de mim e acha que eu não percebo._

_-Hump_

_**Fim Flasback**_

-Naquele dia eu descobri que o Papai Noel da vila era o Gai-sensei, mas eu não fiquei triste, você ficou do meu lado o tempo todo, e até riu comigo algumas vezes – Lembrou Tenten

-Eu tinha começado a te notar

-Que bom que meu tornozelo torcido serviu para alguma coisa – Comentou rindo

-Sim – Sorriu – Logo vamos poder contar essas histórias para nosso filho – Comentou enquanto acariciava a barriga dela

-Ou filha, pode ser uma menina, se for um _ela,_ que nome nós deveríamos dar? – Perguntou pensativa

Neji continuava a olhar os flocos de neve caindo, no próximo ano não seria assim, haveria mais um serzinho aprontando por ali, nunca mais teria paz e sossego; mas quem disse que ele ligava?

_**N/A:**_ Eu não acho que isso esteja no nível de aceitável, mas é tudo que eu consegui pensar no meio de um bloqueio mental e 50 slides de formatura.


End file.
